Veux tu le revoir?
by Erika Arau
Summary: Résumé: Le comte à gagné la guerre et Allen est devenu un Noah qui a quitté la congrégation. Quand à Yu, le pauvre kendoka est l'un des rares rescapés de cette tragédie enfin rescapé est un bien grand mot... Un jour "il" apparait de nouveau devant lui


**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils sont à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon cerveau déjanté XD

Ca faisait longtemps! Je vous ai manqué?????? Me voici de retour avec un Yullen encore et toujours! Mici à Astate pour la correction (toujours vexé de faire des fautes)

Résumé: Le comte à gagné la guerre et Allen est devenu un Noah qui a quitté la congrégation. Quand à Yu, le pauvre kendoka est l'un des rares rescapés de cette tragédie enfin rescapé est un bien grand mot... Un jour "il" apparait de nouveau devant lui

* * *

**Titre: Veux-tu le retrouver? **

_Ca faisait longtemps… Kanda_

La raison pour laquelle je le détestais tant, c'est que je savais qu'il me ferait souffrir…

Et malgré tous mes efforts…

Cela n'a pas suffit.

_Tu m'as manqué… Vraiment_

Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, cela faisait longtemps que la chasse aux exorcistes avait porté ses fruits… Le comte avait gagné et lui avait perdu. Le « Noah » avait prit possession de lui avant le début des trois jours de pluie et nous avions pu dire adieu au destructeur du temps… Enfin dans un sens il avait remplit son rôle, Il avait bel et bien détruit quelque chose : Moi.

_Ca te dirait de faire une petite promenade avec moi ?_

Il se mit à sourire, ce genre de fausse plaisanterie qui cache une idée malsaine derrière la tête… A quoi pensait-il en me regardant des ses grands yeux gris? Il était face à moi, les mains dans son dos et penchait la tête vers le côté droit. J'eus le temps d'entendre un bruit sec quand il ne fut qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage. Rapide. Ses mains attrapèrent lentement mon col et tirèrent sur la cravate noire qui l'entourait, je le regardais en tentant de rester impassible. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés : ils étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval basse par un ruban noir comme moi à ce moment là. Sa peau était grise mais semblait étonnement bien épurée, sans aucune imperfection. Je le toisais un peu et je pu remarquer qu'il avait aussi grandit : il arrivait presque atteint ma taille avec quelques millimètres de moins à peine mais il avait gardé son regard si attirant.

D'une main il prit le nœud et de l'autre le bout de la cravate, s'en suivit une idée qui germa dans son esprit et ne me disait rien qui vaille : lentement le nœud se cala contre ma gorge m'étouffant un peu, il resserra petit à petit.

_Si tu ne viens pas te promener jouons un peu d'accord ?_

J'attrapais ses mains lentement et le faisai me lâcher d'un coup sec mais explicite. Il planta ses fameux yeux dans les miens, visiblement vexé. Je détournais la tête, pourquoi il affichait une telle expression maintenant ? Ses doigts saisirent mon dos avec une impatience des plus folles avant de se jeter sur moi et saisir mes lèvres sans le moindre accord. Il avait fermé les paupières et tentait de me faire ouvrir la bouche mais j'étais bien trop obnubilé par ce visage que j'en oubliais le reste. Je restais statique me répétant toujours les mêmes questions : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ses années il était apparut ? Vu que je ne voulais pas répondre à son baiser il me laissa respirer et dans une douce mélodie je l'entendis une nouvelle fois me parler :

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'amuser Kanda… On n'a pas beaucoup de temps tu sais ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi Moyashi. _Sifflais-je irrité

_-C'est parce que tu ne t'occupais de moi que je suis parti…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Il remonta ses bras autour de mon cou et tout en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il me tira la langue. J'attrapais ses hanches prêt à le repousser quand il se mit à sourire visiblement amusé. Je me raidis sur le coup et me sentis plus ou moins exaspéré par ses enfantillages. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté attendant surement de m'entendre râler un bon coup.

_Si tu veux t'amuser va voir Lavi, il a le chic pour enmerder les gens… Comme toi__._

_-C'est avec toi que je veux… Yu._

Le rouge me monta aux joues : Vouloir quoi ? Il exigeait quoi ?!!! Son corps se posa contre le mien délicatement, générant une chaleur qui ne s'était pas réveillée depuis sa disparition dans le bas de mes reins. Quel sale gamin, toujours à m'embêter quand il me parle. Je contemplais ses yeux qui dévoraient sans vergogne ma nuque du regard, me manger hein… Vu son appétit il ne resterait rien de moi si je me laissais faire... Oui il ne faillait pas que je craque où s'en était fini de moi.

_Amusons nous Yu…_

_-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom_

_-C'est dommage il est si mignon_

_-T'es vraiment chiant là_

_-Je l'ai toujours été n'est-ce pas ?..._

_-Plus encore, je préférais le moyashi pleurnichard. Il me fuyait lui, j'avais la paix._

_-Gomene… Aishiteru_

Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser une énième fois je détournais la tête, il fallait que j'arrête maintenant sinon…

_Pourquoi me repousses-tu Yu ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût ?_

_-Tu n'es pas Allen_

_-Oh_

Il recula visiblement déçu, je baissai les yeux aussi blessé que lui. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas souffrir et pourtant le voir ainsi était pire que de m'être laissé emporter par ses gestes si doux. Son regard se posa sur mon uniforme, la croix de rosaire pour être plus précis. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et laissait s'échapper un petit souffle chaud à peine audible mais qui résonnait en moi comme une mélodie savoureuse dont je ne savais comment me débarrasser. Il se tourna un instant, je pensais qu'il allait partir mais le blandinet sembla se raviser et toujours de dos risqua une seconde approche :

_Il comptait à ce point pour que tu veuilles plus que son corps ?_

_-Tu crois que je me contente de l'apparence ?! _Vociférais-je en ne remarquant même pas que j'avouais une terrible vérité.

_-Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit à cette époque ? Il t'attendait tu sais…_

Sa voix était sombre et triste, dans un même temps ce n'était plus réellement celle du Moyashi. Elle avait un timbre plus grave, celui d'un homme plus âgé… Surement celle du 14ème. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête, il m'attendait ? Est-ce que lui aussi il… Le visage du jeune homme était à quelques centimètres du mien, je pensais qu'il allait de nouveau m'embrasser il ne fit rien. Attendant ma réponse, il ne cillait pas. Je tentais de m'amuser de sa question.

_-Pourquoi m'attendrait-il ? Il avait besoin d'une coloration ?_

_-Ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Il t'aimait et tu l'as abandonné !!_

_-Tch… C'est plutôt lui qui m'a abandonné…_

A cause de son stupide Noah, il est partit et m'a laissé moi et toute la congrégation. Seul pendant tous ce temps…

_-Yu…_

_-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom_

_-Tu sais je suis toujours là_

_-Tais-toi_

_-Même si parfois il prend ma place je pense toujours à toi_

_-Tais-toi bon sang…_

_-J'ai toujours pensé à toi Yu surtout depuis…_

_-TAIS-TOI !!!_

Je me ruais sur lui et le jetait sur le sol, moi avec. Nous atterrîmes sur la terre dans un craquement, j'étais sur lui, une main tenant son nœud papillon tandis qu'une autre agrippait un des ses bras. De la colère rugissais en moi, une douleur sourde qui avait fini par exploser. Mais ce n'était pas le seul sentiment, j'étais tout aussi éploré par cette solitude qui m'accablait depuis sa fuite. Oui j'étais malheureux et furieux de ressentir une telle idiotie.

_POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?!! POURQUOI ALORS QUE JE COMMENCAIS A T'OUBLIER ?!!_

Allen n'avait pas bougé et me regardait sans même être surpris. Hors de moi je continuais, il fallait que ça sorte, que je lui dise combien je…

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIS POUR QUE TU ME FASSES SOUFFRIR AINSI ?!!! _

_-Ce que tu as fait ?_

Il avait fermé les yeux et prononcé ses mots comme s'il était un robot. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire plutôt inquiétant, il continua alors :

_J'ai horreur qu'on m'oublie_

_-Ah ? C'est le Noah qui dit ça ?_

_-Pas totalement… c'est le fort intérieur de notre Moyashi. Je ne fais dire plus haut ce qu'il pense tout bas. Il avait envie que tu le cherches. Que tu l'arrêtes, que tu m'arrêtes. Que tu le sauves._

_-Et comment étais-je déjà censé le trouver ?_

_-J'ai bien réussi moi, quand on veut vraiment._

Je le giflais violement, comment aurais pus-je le chercher ? J'étais bien trop secoué à l'idée qu'il m'avait laissé !

_Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on m'abandonne !_

_-Pauvre petit samouraï…_

_-Tu as raison… Je suis déplorable…_

Les yeux du blandinet s'agrandirent, il pensait que je n'étais pas capable de voir mes erreurs ? Ca restait toujours qu'un moyashi finalement. Lentement je posais mon front contre le sien et lâchait un petit soupir. Toujours allongé, le dit Moyashi se mit subitement à rougir… Ca lui allait bien.

_Tu lui ressemble tant…_

_-Il te manque ?_

_-Tu n'imagines pas_

_-S'il y avait un moyen de le revoir tu le ferais ?_

_-J'ai l'impression d'être face à un remake du speech que fais le comte…_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne toucherais pas à un cheveu de ton ami. Ce serait totalement stupide de faire du mal à mon hôte__, et puis il est bien trop adorable non ?_

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-Ce pourquoi je suis revenu_

_-La mort du comte ?_

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage, machiavélique et savamment orchestré. Voilà la raison de son retour, il avait besoin d'aide pour tuer le comte et la carotte était qu'il me rendrait Allen. Le choix était simple tout comme la réponse : Ce serait le comte ou moi.


End file.
